


heart of gold;

by BoiledSweet



Series: city of nightmares [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: THEY ROBBED US, corpo!v, i miss jackie ok?, its sad time, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledSweet/pseuds/BoiledSweet
Summary: He doesn't move or flinch at your tone. After crushing the cigarette under the heel of his boot he disappears without an insult, leaving you alone. Giving you an illusion of privacy in your grief.And you can’t help but be thankful.
Relationships: Jackie Welles/Reader, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Silverhand/You, V/Jackie Welles
Series: city of nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	heart of gold;

You sat on the mask of a car; it's hard edges biting into your skin to make you feel something. Some kind of pain. Anything other than the cold blood on your hands.

The city burned and beat like an open heart in the distance. Your city. Your cruel home. 

“I saw it, '' the deep voice said quietly, the wind at the top of the hill carried it to you. 

You didn't move when earth crunched under heavy footsteps, your face an uninterested mask. 

“Am I supposed to know what you’re talking about or will you spit it out?” you asked with a dry voice, that scratched your throat. A warm chuckle, that still surprises you with its honesty, answered you and Jackie sat next to you. The car tipped to his side which caused you to slide closer to him. Your mouth wanted to twitch in irritation but the mask held it. 

“I saw how you gave that  _ nina  _ some cash” you could almost feel the warm smile he gave you so freely on your cheek. 

After another mission for Arasaka, which involved setting aflame a nearby, already-dying town (“Too many witnesses. Get rid of them however you want, agent. But make sure the place disappears from every map.”), your long-dead heart decided to act up. 

You try to rationalize it. The girl was alone, with no possessions. Trying to survive she might have opened her mouth to wrong people for some money. And that would compromise your mission.

It didn’t matter that her eyes reminded you of the bright reflection in the mirror from decades prior. It didn't matter that she fought viciously to get inside her burning house, screaming and cursing. 

None of it mattered to you. 

You remained silent. You hadn’t deciphered Jackie Welles yet. At first glance, he was a naive, optimistic fool, that stuck to you like bad, Corpo perfume. But after some coincidental encounters (all of the sudden this city became too small) you couldn't help but reconsider. Under these shining, happy eyes hid something that made your lungs swell. 

“You are a woman with a heart of gold, chica” he murmured quietly and with a strange realization. Like he’d witnessed some side of you that he never even dared to hope to see. 

“Shut your mouth” you hissed lowly, turning to him sharply. But to your bewilderment, your poison did not work on him. He didn't cover like your coworkers ( _ tools _ , a voice prompted) or guard up like your higher-up ( _ rivals _ , your mind whispered). No, at that moment he gave you such a big smile that you drew blanks. 

His voice echoed through hollow, silent hills like thunder. Next thing you knew a large, muscular arm was around your neck, heavy and friendly. 

“Oh, chica! We will make a softie out of you yet!” he laughed wholeheartedly and brought her small in comparison body to him. 

“Fuck off, you fat idiot!” you snarled, pushing him harshly away with your hands but it hardly did anything to him other than made him giggle. 

You couldn’t help the corner of your lip turned up.

*******

You wake up from your dreams like from death itself; silent, empty and cold. Aching. 

The water from the shower runs down your face, still somewhat hot. You are still in your clothes and it takes you a minute to remember you don’t wear that dark red suit anymore. Jackie hated it on you. 

You swallow and breathe in. Alive. You’re alive. You’re here. 

It’s been years but you still hear his laugh in your head; open and full of love. Not afraid of being hurt. Not afraid of… life. 

A dark silhouette catches your gaze after what feels like an eternity, water has gone cold. Your executioner, co-prisoner and killer in one leans on a wall across your room. You can’t see his eyes behind those stupid glasses but you know he observes you. 

There is not much you don’t know about him. This strange connection between you - between your minds and feelings - makes you hyper-aware of every little thing you do. You try as hard as you can to build walls around you, at least some privacy you thought you would never lose. 

How  _ wrong  _ you were. 

Arasaka stole your life and soul and still decided they want  _ more _ . 

You start to wonder if this is your punishment. For every order you gave, for every drop of blood you shed, for every light you extinguished with your bare hands.

“What are you looking at?” you snarl, forging every tear and hurt into seething anger that you direct at him. 

He doesn't move or flinch at your tone. After crushing the cigarette under the heel of his boot he disappears without an insult, leaving you alone. Giving you an illusion of privacy in your grief. 

And you can’t help but be thankful.


End file.
